


Ghost Recording Files of CROW-2

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2, Gen, Mild Destiny 2 spoilers, No spiders were harmed in the writing of this fic, background one-sided Sloane/OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: CROW-2's daily logs of trying to keep his shit together





	1. 001: Spider

I saw a Warlock eat a spider at the farm today. Just in one bite. A really big and hairy and spindly looking thing and it had to be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in all my lives.

I walked up to her afterward and asked: "Why did you just do that?" and you know how she replied?

"Because my friend here dared me too." Pointing to the Hunter. Who was doubled over laughing loudly then I think I've ever heard someone laugh before.  
  
The Traveler help us if I had a stomach I think I would have thrown up right on the spot. Just why would someone do that? Just because you were dared too. To the Warlock who ate the spider, if you somehow are listening to this, just, why.


	2. 002: Friends

Ice is amazed that I've managed to make friends, which I find insulting.

You can't see it but he is definitely glaring at me with a fixated gaze of hate so I'm gonna keep going.

So yeah, Avery Swail and Meno Val. Two really nice guys. They were part of the broken fireteam that found me you know.

Avery, he is built like a short tank, but he is a giant softy. Like full on Titan teddy bear and I find it quite adorable. It can get annoying when I come back from just doing a scouting mission and he scoops me up into the tightest hug he can.

I think he's got a crush on Sloane, I've seen the way he looks at her from the distance when we go to Titan.

That sorta of longing look but internalized fear of talking, knowing fully well that he'll make a big fool of himself.

Please don't tell him that I said that.

Then there is Meno, It's hard to find nice words to describe him. He is a chilled dude for sure. Sometimes, he can just say some really, really cryptic things. Bringing up knowledge of the Hive and what naught.

Here I thought all us Warlocks were the local weirdoes of the Guardians.

I'm sure Phoenix isn't helping. The few times I've talked to her, that Ghost is weird.


	3. 003: Dreams/Memories

I’ve heard a lot of things, mostly about how Exo’s don’t dream or don’t have memories. Which I find total bullshit.

Meno and Avery were talking today about small things they remember from their past lives - what they think it was like before they died.

Meno then turned to me and asked. “Crow, do you remember anything.” and I’m not sure what to say too this. Do I bring up this horrible feeling of dread that I get when I close my optics, feeling like I did something horrendous?

So I have to shake my head no, give the response of “Exo’s don’t have memories.”

If these aren’t memories that I’m sensing, then what exactly is it?


	4. 004: Head

So, I've been wondering lately of what caused the blown out part of my head.

Ice told me that it was there when he revived me. Meaning it must have happened before then.

Well, taking in the shape and size of it. Must have been something massive.

My answer is that someone blew my non-existing brains out. 

And if that's the answer, what happened to even cause such a thing to play out? How much did the situation escalate before it got to that?

More importantly, who did I piss off?

Ugh, my head is killing me. Can Exo's even get headaches?


	5. 005: Hive/Notes

Ice, do me a favor and remind me to never ask Meno about the Hive ever again.

Also, note that taking both Avery and Meno to Titan is the worst thing to have ever walked across this solar system and is a recipe for disaster.

Last note, Hive caves are horrible and I'm thankful to not have a nose for once in my lifes.


	6. 006: Saxa

I met a Warlock today on Io. Found her in a nest she made for herself between two vex constructed stones.

When I asked what she was doing, she said she was watching nature.

“Come sit with me.” She told me, patting the empty spot next to her. So I did.

She told me about the different species of trees and how different the soil was because of the climate.

While I could care less about the nutrients in the soil and air. But from the tone of her voice, it made me feel calmer.

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Saxa.”


	7. 007: Friends 2

**TYPE:** Ghost Shell Recording  
**DESCRIPTION:** Conversation  
**LOCATION:** Unknown  
**//RECORDING AVAILABLE//**  
**//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS//**

_[silence]_

**[CROW-2]** Can I ask you something?

 **[SAXA]** Yes?

 **[CROW-2]** Why are you so nice to me?

_[silence]_

**[SAXA]** Excuse me?

 **[CROW-2]** I said why are you so nice to me, what do you want.

 **[SAXA]** Nothing.

 **[CROW-2]** Liar.

 **[SAXA]** It's the truth.

 _[silence]_  
_[silence]_

 **[CROW-2]** Why do you hang around me so much?

 **[SAXA]** Because you're my friend.

 **[CROW-2]** Friend, you see me as your friend?

 **[SAXA]** Yes.

 **[CROW-2]** Why?

 **[SAXA]**  Because you're the first person I've met that's actually enjoyed my company.

_[silence]_

**[CROW-2]** And that makes us friends?

 **[SAXA]** I think so.

 **[CROW-2]** Thank you.

 **[SAXA]** For what?

 **[CROW-2]** For being my friend.


End file.
